


Green Roses

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Royalty, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: A year has passed since Baekhyun was mated to his alpha, King Chanyeol, but there is trouble brewing within the palace and all pertaining to the Royal Omega. Baekhyun realises there's only one person he can trust.[sequel to Roses]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969681
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Green Roses

**Author's Note:**

> w o w has it been some time. I'm a seasonal writer unfortunately, though there may be some anomalies here and there. Now that it's Autumn, my writer's block is dissipating. However, that sadly doesn't change how busy I am which is why I am starting Kinktober on the 13th.   
> And starting with a little addition to one of the most surprisingly popular oneshots from last year - Roses. You can definitely read this fic without having read it's predecessor, though I feel it's only right that I encourage you to read both.   
> I'll be back soon with my next Kinktober installment.

Clothing

There was no finer place to spend time, in the whole palace, than the greenhouse. So, Baekhyun spent a lot of time there. There was something about the multitude of flowers that had bloomed that Spring that invigorated the entire glass room, filling it with colour and bright scents. Baekhyun noticed how species that had not appeared much last year were now blossoming with renewed force. His fingertips grazed the soft tips of petals as he idly wandered around the room, letting his eyelids blink slowly and his breathing slow down, encouraging every unique fragrance to fill up his nostrils. His skin was caressed in warmth as the morning sunshine gently glinted through the roof, bathing everything in a yellow haze. It was certainly going to be a fine day.

But there was melancholy in Baekhyun’s heart and mind. The distinct tone of voice and timbre of giggling had become familiar to him now, enough that he could recognise when other members of the court were speaking about him. It was something he’d fully expected when he had become the Royal Omega, knowing that it was inevitable to have your courtiers and subjects prattle on about you to no end, it came with the position. Sadly though, in the past couple of months, the gossip had increased tenfold and all of it pertaining to one particular aspect of his life.

Anything else and Baekhyun would have disregarded them with practised ease, anything else and Baekhyun could have devised a scheme to change the topic of conversation, anything else and Baekhyun would not lie awake at night wondering what was wrong with him. For it was nearly a year now since he and Chanyeol had made their vows to each other and had their mating ceremony, nearly a year since Chanyeol had left his claim mark on Baekhyun’s neck. It had been the most beautiful, memorable night of their lives, but what should have followed never came. Not even after many other wonderful nights together, many heat cycles spent solely in each other’s company. The months had passed and they had still not conceived a baby.

Prestigious healers and physicians had come and gone, none of them being able to find anything wrong with him. He was in perfect health as far as they could tell, there was no perceivable reason why he shouldn’t be carrying already… and yet he wasn’t. The same went for Chanyeol, and of course the King was an extraordinarily fine specimen of an alpha. Altogether, no one could understand it. So they just kept trying, and waiting, and praying.

However, though this might have been easily accepted by the royal couple, it was not so easy to digest for the courtiers, at least the ones with delusions of grandeur. It had become known that there were people amongst the court scheming to have Baekhyun replaced. If he couldn’t perform his royal duty, why shouldn’t a more fertile omega take his place? It wasn’t like the palace was short of eager omegas ready to please their King in any shape or form, and if a crown happened to be placed on their head as a result well, who were they to refuse such a position?

Baekhyun had been trying to find out who these plotters were. However, since he trusted so few people these days, it was difficult to decipher the truth. It seemed, for all the world, there would only ever be one other person he could give his love and faith to.

“I thought I’d find you hiding out here.”

Baekhyun instinctively melted as strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He gave a little humming noise in contentment, eyes slipping closed. “I wasn’t hiding.”

“Mm I suppose not, you’re very easy to find… since you _are_ the most beautiful flower in the room.”

Baekhyun snickered at the words and the lips at his neck. “Flattery like that could get you anywhere.”

“Anywhere?” Chanyeol repeated in a more sultry voice, clearly intrigued by the notion. He slipped around to face Baekhyun and gently push back the hair in his eyes.

“I’m sure of it.” Baekhyun smiled up at him.

A year they had been wed and every day still felt like the first. Baekhyun fell in love every single morning as soon as he looked upon his alpha. But lately, he often felt a tinge of sadness when he caught himself staring at Chanyeol. He wished with every fibre of his being that he could give him a child. Yet the more time passed, the more he wondered whether it was ever going to happen for them.

“Will you come and have breakfast?”

Baekhyun slipped back into Chanyeol’s arms, hugging him around the middle. “In a moment. Let me have you to myself a bit longer.” It was rare they had time alone during the day.

Chanyeol squeezed his smaller body, resting his chin on the omega’s head. “If we had the whole day to ourselves, what would you want to do?”

Baekhyun thought for a moment, though nearly getting side-tracked the more he breathed in Chanyeol’s wonderful scent. Then, “We’d go for a walk, deep into the forest. Take a picnic. Swim in the stream… make love under the trees until we were too tired to keep going.”

Chanyeol’s chest rumbled pleasantly as he chuckled. “That sounds like heaven.” He shifted their embrace to lean down and kiss Baekhyun. “Perhaps we should-” another kiss, “-get some food-” kiss, “-bring it here-” kiss, “-and make-”

“Forget the food.” Baekhyun declared breathily and grabbed Chanyeol’s robes, beginning to loosen them.

Chanyeol met him with equal hunger, devouring Baekhyun’s lips with his own. The sounds of their racing breaths started to fill the greenhouse and then a thud as Chanyeol hoisted Baekhyun up onto a table. Flowerpots skidded out of the way, one falling off and smashing on the stone floor. The pair barely noticed as they continued to fumble with each other’s clothing. It seemed to aggravate Chanyeol enough that he just gave up and pushed Baekhyun’s robes up to the waist instead.

Baekhyun cried out as his alpha’s teeth met the claim mark on his neck, now an extremely sensitive area. He moaned as Chanyeol’s tongue came out and licked the scar, his inner walls pulsing with quickening desire. He fell apart as Chanyeol sucked and bit at the same spot, moans heightening and echoing in the open expanse of the room. Any thought of someone hearing or seeing them was far from Baekhyun’s mind.

Chanyeol moved away from the claim mark and trailed his lips down, using his nose to push away fabric until he could latch onto Baekhyun’s nipple and suck hard. Baekhyun cried out. He fingers fisted in Chanyeol’s robes, needing something to hold onto. This wave of lust had come on so quickly that he didn’t care that he couldn’t grasp Chanyeol’s naked skin, he only needed one thing unclothed to satisfy him.

And Chanyeol appeared to feel the same, for when he finished abusing Baekhyun’s nipple, he pulled back to hoist the omega’s leg up around his waist while he fumbled to shove his trousers down. Baekhyun had no time to prepare before he was being taken, Chanyeol’s cock ramming straight inside. His natural slick made it easier but there was no denying the small twinge of pain. But he didn’t care. He wanted this, _needed_ this fierce sexual activity, that was just about them loving and desiring each other, not about anything else.

Chanyeol kissed him as he started moving. Keeping a firm hold on Baekhyun’s raised leg and the other hand planted on the table, he began to thrust his hips forward at a bruising pace. His groans were animalistic as he ploughed, as if the wolf inside had taken over every sense, leaving a mindless, humping beast. It made Baekhyun cry with pleasure. Every part of him was keening to be filled and used.

Another flowerpot fell and smashed on the floor, Baekhyun now bouncing up and down with the force of Chanyeol’s cock pounding inside of him. The table shuddered and creaked under the abuse. It was a wonder that no guard had come running, thinking that someone was in trouble with the way Baekhyun was now screaming, but perhaps Chanyeol had taken care of that before he’d found his omega.

Baekhyun could feel his throat going dry the more he gasped and yelled, his mouth constantly gaping in ecstasy. He knew it was coming, his abdomen was coiling, there was a puddle of slick and precum forming on the table beneath him. Chanyeol was growling now, his grip on Baekhyun tight enough to leave red marks. He snapped his hips in rapid succession four more times until he shot his load with a broken holler. At the sensation of being stuffed with cum, Baekhyun came as well, losing his voice completely. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt Chanyeol’s knot swell.

There were kisses being pressed all over him but he could barely register what was happening, so completely dazed by the force of his orgasm Baekhyun just let the kisses rain down. His eyelids slowly fluttered as Chanyeol gathered him up in his arms and held him close while he waited for his knot to reduce.

“I know you said we would swim in the stream, but how about a bath instead?” Chanyeol asked, gently stroking Baekhyun’s hair as he cradled him against his chest.

“Mm.” Baekhyun smiled, eyes closed. He could feel himself drifting off.

When they were able to part, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s robes around him a little more modestly, though there was nothing he could do about the cum stains. He then picked him up and carried him out of the greenhouse to the baths where he helped Baekhyun undress at last and clean himself in the steaming pool.

Baekhyun felt himself getting tired again as he bathed, pale green rose petals floating on the surface of the sweet-smelling water. He gazed at Chanyeol and happily noted that for the first time, he found himself not caring in the slightest if their most recent love-making had had the desired effect. He was far more content in that moment to revel in what they’d just done, and enjoy being in love.

It wasn’t long, mere days in fact, before Baekhyun did begin to care. When he was tipped off that there was an organised plot in the works to have him removed from his position… by any means necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot promise another sequel, but I will make a concerted effort if there is a bit of interest <3


End file.
